


hunt you (feel you in my bones)

by Suicix



Series: in any universe [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Community: femslash100, F/F, Love Potion/Spell, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AJ's missing an ingredient, but she won't be for much longer.</p><p>Written for the <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1707324.html">AU Drabble Cycle</a> challenge at femslash100 on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hunt you (feel you in my bones)

**Author's Note:**

> The table I made for this round (in which I claimed AJ/Paige, so it'll be exclusively fic of that ship for this table) can be found [here](http://suicix.dreamwidth.org/920.html).
> 
> Written for #4 - "magic/witchcraft".
> 
> wow, it feels like i haven't uploaded any fic in forever? i mean, it hasn't been that long - most people wouldn't think two/three weeks was forever - but it feels like a long time for me. but i kinda just got finished w my first term of university, so i had a ton of work to do (one of which was actually an essay about witchcraft, go figure).

AJ checks through the list again, just in case there’s anything she’s forgotten, any information she’s glossed over.

Of course there isn’t. As a witch, she’s meticulous. She’s had other people’s problems blowing up in her face far too many times; she refuses to do it to herself.

There is one thing, though. One thing she doesn’t have yet, the ingredient she knew would take longer to get hold of, something she can’t find in the apothecary in town. No, she’ll have to comb through the wilds for this, have to search high and low and keep her eyes sharp and open and on the prize.

But she can do it. She can do it, because she is nothing if not determined and resourceful, and there’s nothing that stands between AJ and something she wants. Ever. Even if she has to resort to making potions as a means of getting it.

She’ll head out tomorrow, wrap herself up in even more black than usual and brave the storm that seems to be brewing. She’ll find that flower, the one shown in the book that’s listed as _extra rare_ and is supposed to make a love tonic extra potent.

She’ll do it. She’ll do it, and then, Paige will be hers.


End file.
